The present invention relates to 1-halo-4-decene compounds which belong to a novel class of halogen-containing, ethylenically unsaturated compounds represented by the general formula EQU CH.sub.3 --CH.sub.2).sub.4 CH.dbd.CH--CH.sub.2).sub.3 X,
in which X is a halogen atom. These 1-halo-4-decene compounds are useful as an intermeidate for the synthetic preparation of various kinds of organic compounds or, in particular, for the preparation of cis-6-heneicosen-11-one, which is a promising exterminating chemical for a noxious insect in forests.
The present invention also relates to a method for the preparation of the above 1-halo-4-decene compounds.
The invention further relates to a method for the preparation of cis-6-henecosen-11-one with a 1-halo-4-decene compounds as an intermediate.